A retractable tape measure may include a body, a tape reel, and a measuring tape blade. The body houses the reel and at least a portion of the measuring tape blade that is wound around the reel. The body further includes a slot through which a distal end of measuring tape blade extends from the body. A tab or hook may be affixed to the distal end of the measuring tape blade. The tab may permit the distal end of the measuring tape blade to be secured to an object.
Such a retractable tape measure may permit a craftsperson to measure objects having dimensions that far exceed the wingspan of the craftsperson. For example, the craftsperson may secure the tab to one end of an object and carry the tape measure to the other end of the object. Assuming the tab remains secured to the object, moving the tape measure to the other end of the object will cause the measuring tape blade to be unwound from the reel and further extended from the body. The craftsperson may then view measurement markings on the measuring tape blade to determine the length of the extended measuring tape blade and therefore the length of the object being measured.
Alternatively, the craftsperson may place the body of the tape measure at one end of the object and carry the distal end of the measuring tape blade to the other end of the object. Assuming the body remains at the end of the object, moving the distal end of the measuring tape blade causes the measuring tape blade to be unwound from the reel and further extended from the body. The craftsperson may then view measurement markings on the measuring tape blade to determine the length of the extended measuring tape blade and therefore the length of the object being measured.
Regardless of which approach the craftsperson chooses, the tape body and the distal end of the measuring tape blade must remain in position in order for the craftsperson to obtain an accurate measure. Unfortunately, existing tape bodies and distal ends commonly do not remain in position throughout the measuring process. As such, a craftsperson may be required to repeat the process or enlist the aid of a colleague to hold one end of the retractable measuring tape blade in order to obtain an accurate measure.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches should become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application.